Why? they ask her
by Leigh59
Summary: Both Morgan and David ask her the same question. Only one of them keeps talking to her until he gets past her impregnable walls.


**I make no money as none of it belongs to me. But I so promise to put them back when I am done playing with them.**

"Why?" he asks as he steps into her office.

She turns and looks at me the expression on her face is one of pure confusion. "Why what, Derek?"

"Why, why did you call Savannah?"

"Oh that." she replies calmly.

"Yes that, I would like an answer.." He tells her firmly.

"I usually call the families of all the team members once I know you're back on the ground. It gives them a chance to make dinner or send for take-out. Will has been known to keep Henry up if its not to late, Jessica too for Jack. If the team is out on Wednesday I call Father Jimmy to let him know whether their standing dinner is cancelled or not."

"So it's not just me that gets your special treatment?"

"No special treatment for you agent Morgan, I treat you all the same, more or less."

He looks at his watch and sighs he can feel the stress of the day leaving his body bit by bit. "I'll walk you out to your beast of a car, if you're ready to leave."

"Thanks for the offer, but I still have work to do."

"We're back and Hotch did say we could finish our report tomorrow." He reminds her.

"I know that, but you forget I just don't work for the Alpha team. Beta is out they are in New Jersey they should be calling it a day in another hour or so. The other two teams in the unit are finishing the last of their paperwork."

"I can wait if you like, come home with me I'll get pizza."

"Not tonight kind sir. Go have dinner with your lady, take her out. Life is too short not to be enjoyed. And you look like you need a night out, a nice meal and good company."

"What about you? You need to eat too."

"I know and I will. After I leave here I will pick up some veggie curry. I'm a big girl Derek you don't have to worry about me. Now shoo." She tells him patting him on his shoulder.

She takes her time leaving the building there is no rush, as there is no one waiting for her. Not even a pet as her building is pet free. But she does enjoy the time away from the building and all of the computers. She knew deep in her hear that the person she loved didn't know she felt that way, and she has no intention of ever telling him. Being alone was better than being hurt.

Leaving the parking lot she decides to cook instead of getting take out, a quick stop at the market to pick up some staples and a few extra things for some scrambled eggs.

Reaching for a few mushrooms from the large pile is startled as a hand covers hers gently, causing her to look up and into the eyes brown David Rossi.

"I hope you don't mind, I followed you." He tells her as he takes the mushrooms out of her hand, adding a few more he puts them in small plastic bag. Taking the small hand basket that she is carrying from her, he puts the mushroom it.

"Why? So you need me to find something or fix your cell again?"

"Nothing that needs fixing or being found. I want to know why?"

"You're the second person that has asked me that tonight. So I'll ask you, why what?"

"Why do you do the things you do for us, for the people in the unit?"

"I want to, it makes me happy. Knowing that you all get home safely makes me feel like I did my job getting the information to all of you quickly. So you can all get home to your families."

"So who do you go home to?" Rossi asks as he follows her to the red and yellow peppers.

"You know I live alone. So that is a silly question."

"Penelope."

"Don't you have things to do agent Rossi, things more important than following me around the market?" She asks him changing the subject completely

"Actually I wanted to see what you were going to cook, I don't know, maybe you need another cooking lesson." .

"I'm just going to make some scrambled eggs, I'll toss in some veggies." She says as she picks up a small bundle of asparagus and places it in the basket.

"I like scrambled eggs and I haven't eaten yet." He says as he replaces her bundle of asparagus with a larger one.

"I don't use the yolk only the white." she tells him.

"All the better for me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It was a hard case and I don't want to be alone you shouldn't be alone either."

"It's not the first hard case that we've worked and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"I know that, I also know that the last case we had this bad you looked like hell for a few days afterward."

"I'll be fine, I'll take two sleeping pills and go right to sleep. I asked my doctor for something stronger, it's the nightmares they wake me up."

"We all get them Kitten."

"I know, but mine have been getting worse. I think it might be time for me to transfer to another department. Maybe cyber crimes. Just think about it, me a hacker, hacking the hackers. Think of it as poetic justice."

"You'll be bored within the week. And you shouldn't be taking sleeping pills they can become habit forming."

"Are you volunteering to stay with me and help me sleep then? To keep the nightmares at bay."

"Yes, and I would have a lot sooner if you didn't keep that damn wall of yours so high up. You have to let people in Kitten."

"I have found that when you let people in, you get hurt."

"I won't hurt you Kitten, I promise."

"I know you won't, you're one of the good ones, a true gentleman, last of a dying breed."

He smiles slightly as he reaches for a shallot.

"Well if you're going to spend the night we'll need coffee for the morning I'm out."

"And cheese for the eggs, a good loaf of bread for toast, a bottle of wine for you and, a Scotch for me." He adds.

"I have wine and as for the Scotch, I still have some left from the day of the dead party."

"Would you mind if I bought a ham steak?"

"As long as you cook it and wash the pan afterward I have no problem with it." She answers.

"I'll even pop for a frying pan that will only be used for meat. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you are planning of spending a lot of time with me."

"As much as you'll let me, Kitten." He says as he reaches for her hand, bringing her closer to him.

"I guess I'd better make room for some of your cooking things."

"For now that will do until you move in with me."

"Confident much David." she says not really expecting an answer.

"I know what I want Kitten and I want you in my life."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I know when to let my walls down and let someone in isn't it." She says softly.

"Yes my Kitten, it is." he says then he brings her closer not caring who sees them as he gives her a real kiss not just a simple touching of their lips. He can't help but bring her in and hold her tighter when he hears sigh contentedly like a Kitten lapping up some cream.


End file.
